


Go Ahead, Make My Day

by ereshai



Series: Full Moon Ficlets [11]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Gratuitous misuse of movie quotes, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-30
Updated: 2013-03-30
Packaged: 2017-12-07 00:11:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/741819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ereshai/pseuds/ereshai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is in the clutches of a creature.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Go Ahead, Make My Day

**Author's Note:**

> fullmoon-ficlet prompt # 11 - taken.   
> When I saw the prompt, my mind immediately went to the movie Taken, and the thought wouldn't leave. Because it's me, that thought wasn't angsty in any way. :) Scott's dialogue is paraphrased from Liam Neeson's phone speech. And then I had to take the title from a completely unrelated Dirty Harry movie.

The creature had Stiles in its grip. Its claws were digging into the flesh of his upper arms, not quite breaking skin, but that would change if he moved too much. It was holding him in front of itself like a shield, and its harsh, panting breaths huffed out on the back of his neck.

Scott was crouched several yards away, half-hidden in the shadows of the trees.

“I don’t know what you are. I don’t know what you want.” Scott’s voice was soft, but Stiles, and presumably the creature, could still hear him. “If you are looking for a new home, I can tell you I don’t have one for you.”

Stiles would have face-palmed if he could. As it was, he just groaned and rolled his eyes.

“But what I do have are a very particular set of abilities; abilities I have mastered with a lot of practice. Abilities that make me a nightmare for things like you.”

The creature snarled and jerked Stiles back against its chest. Stiles yelped.

“If you let my friend go now, that’ll be the end of it. I will not look for you. I will not pursue you. But if you don’t, I will look for you, I will find you, and I will kill you.”

The creature roared and flung Stiles to the side. It leapt toward Scott, who met it midair, slashing at it with his claws. The thing howled in pain and swiped a paw at him. Scott jumped back, and its claws tore through his shirt, leaving three jagged tears.

Isaac ran out of the trees to check on Stiles. Stiles sat up and rubbed the elbow he’d landed on.

“Was this part of the plan?” Stiles waved a hand at Scott and the creature, who were now warily circling each other.

“Not exactly. Scott was going to distract it while I came up from behind and attacked it. Scott figured he could get you out of the way after that.”

“Who knew bad Liam Neeson impressions would enrage it? Maybe it’s a fan. Please tell me you’ve got back up coming.”

Isaac nodded. “Derek’s on his way.”

“And while we’re waiting, you’re just going to stand here?”

“Part of the plan is protecting you.” Isaac shrugged, his eyes on the creature as it tensed and then sprang at Scott.

“Protecting me from what, exactly? There’s only one of him…it…whatever it is.”

“It might get past Scott.” Isaac shrugged again.

“This part of the plan is stupid. That thing isn’t going to get past both of you before Derek gets here. Get your ass over there and help Scott.”

Isaac smirked and tipped a salute at him. Then he was loping toward the fight, coming at the creature from behind and pouncing on it.

Stiles pulled up one of his sleeves. He was going to bruise, _again_. Finger-shaped marks were very difficult to explain away. He made a mental note to wear long-sleeved shirts until they faded. He made another mental note to tease Scott mercilessly about his obsession with the movie _Taken_. How long had he been waiting to use that particular quote? He’d obviously memorized and rehearsed the little speech he’d given. This was almost as good as the month he’d spent talking like Christian Bale’s Batman when they were ten years old.


End file.
